


Insufferable

by eyesasblackasthevoid



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesasblackasthevoid/pseuds/eyesasblackasthevoid
Summary: a brief summary of the span of Lucio and my apprentice, Draskr's, relationship. Pre-canon.





	Insufferable

“You’re insufferable,” Draskr laughs, nearly choking on their sip of ale. The tavern around them is alight with people but the one before them is the only person that stands out tonight. Golden hair, a golden smile and less than such intentions, the mercenary has been flirting with them all night. 

Lucio—that was what he introduced himself as, wasn’t it—laughs, seeming to take the comment as a victory.

“I try,” He shrugs and Draskr can’t believe they find him charming.

He calls over the bartender and treats the both of them to another drink. Tossing several coins on the counter, he gathers up their steins and guides Draskr to a table in the center of the room.

“So you mentioned you’re a magician?”

“I am. What of it?” They tense, expecting vilification and bracing themself for it.

Only to be surprised when Lucio says, “I must admit I’ve always been interested in the arcane. Though I’m less than happy to admit I’ve never had much luck in learning.”

Relieved, their shoulders settle. “If you’re asking for lessons, I’m not available. I’ve already got an apprentice.”

“Fair enough, though I’m sure there’s plenty of other things you could teach me.”

If the innuendo in his words wasn’t apparent enough, it’s also displayed clearly in his eyes. Draskr can’t remember the last time someone caught their gaze with such hunger, such lust. It’s some mix of surprise and excitement that stirs in their belly, sending a shiver through to their neck. 

Draskr goes to take another sip of their drink, but sets it down. Any stories of liquid courage are surely lies and they’re still pretty sober and realize that’s probably for the best. This isn’t the best tavern in Vesuvia and the ale is watered down, but you get what you pay for.

For once, Draskr is happy for the weak drinks, happy that the action they take next is a fully cognizant one.

Taking his hand, they lead Lucio through the crowded tavern and lead him into the backroom, clicking the lock shut behind them.

-

You’re insufferable, Draskr can’t help but think as they listen to the new count, the war hero Lucio, make his address to the crowd and how arrogant he sounds. Minus one arm and bonus a whole a bunch of points to his ego.

Still, it’s been a few years since last they saw him and they have to admit he looks better than they remember. And that prosthetic attached to his shoulder couldn’t belong to anyone else, they reason as they notice it’s made of gold. It shimmers almost blindingly in the midday sun, nothing could suit the man more. 

Draskr didn’t expect Lucio to spot them in the crowd, nor did they expect the summons that found them when they returned to their shop after the ceremony. When the courier presented them Lucio’s letter requesting their presence at the palace, shocked was an understatement. They could scarcely believe that after all this time, and with his new station, that he still thought of them.

It was flattering but, they didn’t really know what to make of it. They came to the conclusion that no harm could come from asking after his intentions, and they had little else to do today. If nothing else the walk to the palace was good exercise, at least.

Late that night, when they were shown into his quarters quickly by a servant, they found Lucio lounging on an enormous bed, dressed down to just his smalls.

A snort of laughter preceded Draskr’s words, “Oh, so that’s why I’m here, huh?”

His words were honey, “If that’s what you wish, darling.”

They consider him for a moment, wondering if they really want to make this same bad decision again. They’ve been down this road before. He left them for a good fight, to prove himself in war, Draskr had to wonder where exactly they ranked under his pride.

“You care about what I wish, now? Funny I remember you being pretty selfish last time.”

“I’m a new man, Draskr, new and improved. I’ll give you the world right here in this bed.”

“Did you miss me that much?”

“And if I did?”

“Well, you didn’t miss me enough to have a carriage escort me up here. Those were a lot of steps, Lucio, and I’m a bit tired now.”

He offers them the bed with a wave of his hand, “You’re more than welcome to join me here.” 

“Oh, I realize that, you ass, I’m trying to decide if I should.”

“Well, like you said it is a long walk to your shop. Certainly staying the night with me is preferable.”

Their eyes roll with admission and then meet his, “Fine, but don’t screw this up again. Count or not, I’ll kick your ass.”

He smirked, “You’re the only person I’ll allow to put me in my place, Draskr, believe me.”

“I believe it,” They said, pulling their tunic up over their head and tossing it to where it was soon joined by the rest of their clothes.

-

“You’re insufferable,” Draskr moans, bucking against Lucio’s mouth. He’s been teasing for hours. All feather-light touches and roaming lips, never being exactly where Draskr wants him and it’s infuriating.

His hands, one gold and the other real, press on their hips, pushing them back against the mattress. That blasted claw of his digs into their skin, almost enough to break the skin. They’ll wear his touch there for days. 

His smile is wicked as he looks up at them, “What does that make you, darling, if you’re here in my bed again?”

“Tolerant. You’re lucky to have me, Lucio. You should be grateful.”

He looks almost offended for a moment, then his smile returns, “Mm, that’s what I like about you, Dras, you count my blessings for me.”

“Someone has to try and keep you humble.”

He laughs at that, “Losing an arm didn’t make me humble, I doubt anything else will.”

Before Draskr can respond to that, Lucio drops his head back between their thighs. Whatever words they were going to say are caught in their throat, a desperate moan escaping their lips instead.

They hate how much they want this, want him, need him. They know damn well that this is all a game and games always end. It’s only a matter of time.

“Lucio…” His name comes out as little more than a gasp as they twine their fingers in his golden hair. They should be sick of gold by now, but can’t help but love how good it looks against their skin. Almost like it belongs there.

The action spurs him on and now, finally, his tongue moves with purpose. And for a few long moments, his tongue is all there is. This time when their hips buck, he lets them. Smug is a small word for what he’s feeling as they ride out their orgasm against his mouth.

For all his teasing when it came to their pleasure alone, he wastes no time rising from his knees to thrust inside them. Falling into a steady rhythm, he slicks his hair back out of his eyes before dropping his hand between their legs to rub at their still over-sensitive clit.

“Bastard,” They curse, nearly breathless, droplets of sweat forming across their skin as they push back to meet him.

Reaching up to grab his face, they pull him down for a hard, messy kiss and hold him there. Their fingers slide down to his neck, digging into the nape and he doesn’t last long with their nails buried in his skin. His lips finds theirs as he finishes, then rolls to lay beside them with a rough, contented sigh.

Draskr leaves him there to go clean up, thinking as they do that is going to be the last time. Though, admittedly they’ve said that before. Something about him keeps drawing them back here, and they know damn well it isn’t love. 

-

“You’re insufferable,” Draskr says, and this time they mean it. There’s no playfulness to their voice, no smile on their face. Just an accusatory finger pointed in the count’s direction.

“Hmm, where have I heard that before?” Lucio muses, busying himself with studying his fingernails as he sinks down into a nearby lounge chair.

“You’re a child, you know that? You won’t even look at me?”

He remains silent, gaze still downwards.

“I’m done, Lucio. I’m not doing this anymore. There are sick people, your people, dying and you don’t seem to care about curing them. You’ll probably wait until the plague scales these walls and takes everyone around you, and who will be there to serve your arrogant ass then?”

Draskr doesn’t wait for their words to reach him, to see if they sink into that thick skull of his, before they turn around and storm out. The door slams hard behind them and that’s the last time Lucio sees them.


End file.
